Work
by Pyjamas
Summary: K persuades Hiro to help him move his furniture. [Hiro x K]


**Title: **Work  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation.  
**Notes: **Uh…yeah. It's getting late, and I've written a lot today. That's the excuse if this seems a bit weird. And I'm starving. And my bra feels all uncomfortable. but enough with my complaints, the show must go on.

* * *

"Tell me again…" Hiro paused in his speech, momentarily distracted by the need to push the obscenely heavy bookcase he was leaning on. When K stopped him, he leaned back and took a breath, wiping the thin layer of sweat from his nose, and continued, "…why I'm doing this."

K stepped back and stood upright, his hands on his hips and examining the piece of furniture carefully. He didn't even turn to look at Hiro when he replied. "Because-" he cut himself off and hurried back over to the bookcase, quickly grabbing the edges. "Could you just push this again?"

Hiro sighed and took hold of the bookcase again, pushing it as hard as he could without making it topple over and crush the American pulling it on the other side.

Eventually K told him to stop, and when he did he stumbled over to the sofa, moving enough of the piles of junk to make room to sit down. This was hard work; much harder than he'd expected it to be. In his past experiences with furniture, Hiro had found it relatively easy to move about the room. But K's furniture, even with K's help, was difficult to budge even an inch. He lolled his head back to look at his manager, who was looking at the bookcase again with a far more satisfied look on his face. "Well?"

It took K a moment to realise that Hiro had even spoken; he was clearly far more absorbed in the better position of his bookcase. When he did finally register what the redhead had said, he'd forgotten what the original question was. "Well, what?"

Hiro's eyes followed K as he made his way over to a small television stand in the opposite corner of the room. The television itself was lying on its side on the floor, unplugged and begging for the American to fall over it, which he managed to avoid. "Well, why am I having to move your furniture?"

After a moment's consideration, K gripped the corners of the stand and began to drag it along the floor. "Because, Hiroshi, my darling," he replied as he backed over towards the new location of the bookcase, "you're a kind-hearted, selfless young man, who wants to make sure his dedicated manager doesn't do his back in while he's trying to move it himself. Also, the fact that some of this stuff is too heavy for little old me to move on my own needs to be taken into consideration."

A piece of the carpet tripped him and he fell onto his backside with a soft thud, letting go of the stand. Hiro sighed and stood up again, meandering his way around the partially moved furniture and boxes of stuff to offer K a hand. For someone so deadly, K certainly had a thing for not watching where he was going.

"So basically," he summarised as K accepted his outstretched hand with a grin, "I'm helping you because you're getting old and losing your strength."

This comment didn't go down too well. The American discarded his grin in favour of pursing his lips, hoisted himself up from the floor with Hiro's hand and used the force he was moving with to shove the guitarist against a free space at his living room wall.

"Old, eh?" He challenged, pressing himself tightly against Hiro and only just giving him room to breathe, "Would you like to take that back, Nakano?"

Hiro could feel K breathing against him and the movements of his chest, but he refused to relent. He looked him square in the eyes and replied, with a hint of a smirk on his face, "I would not."

It was more than K needed. Without moving so much as a centimetre away, he slipped his hands expertly under the redhead's shirt and let his fingertips dance over the skin they found there. He leaned even closer, allowing Hiro to feel him breathing on his ear and over his cheek, and his grin returned when he saw the younger having to bite his lip.

He paused in his ministrations, satisfied at the almost inaudible whimper that escaped Hiro's mouth when the hands stopped moving on his torso. "Changed your mind yet?"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Hiro opened his eyes which he hadn't realised had closed. "Never."

And then all at once, K wasn't touching him anymore and was once again focused on his furniture. A small growl was emitted from the back of his throat as he watched the blonde swaying across to the previously ignored television stand.

"Have it your way then. Just sit on your lazy arse and let me do all the work. That'll show you I'm not old."

K found himself being tackled to the floor by the irate and unsatisfied guitarist.

"What if I say you're young at heart?"

Grinning, K pretended to consider it while hooking his arm around Hiro's neck and drawing him closer. "I suppose that'll have to do."

Hiro wasted no more time before crushing their mouths together, eager to finish what K had started.


End file.
